Talk:Selfless Spirit
Meh, it's like divine spirit. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:14, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This is pretty crap :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) What a lame skill to add. It's only 5 energy cheaper than Divine Spirit and end prematurely if you cast spells on yourself. Big whoop!--SavageX 21:17, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Tis crap. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :# At LEVEL ZERO, this lasts for 10 seconds. You need to have 10 in Divine Favor to get Divine Spirit to last as long. :# With D.Spirit, only MONK spells cost 5 less energy (Minimum cost: 1 Energy). With Selfless Spirit, it can be used with ANY spells that target an ally.. and (unless it was left out) there is no min. energy cost. That's a huge difference. PS. It cost 5 less energy [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 21:26, 15 June 2007 (CDT) What other proffesion casts spells frequently on allies :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :A Bip - it's how i play ::Sucks ass. The long recharge makes any minor benefit pointless. Blessed aura use it with blessed aura, IMO. --» Life Infusion«T» 23:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Renewal i have been using a monk build with GoR and Devine spirit for a long time now, its broken as. you can spamm like a phyco with 1 energy spells and never run out. the failings of that buidl are that you have to avoid using more than 1 10 energy spell and that the spells can only be monk spells and that the spells cost 1 energy. this skill is different in that you dont need 16 devine favour so you can splash quite comfortably into heal and prot or even other atributes like restoration because it doesnt have to be monk spells. it is longer duration so it is a more comfortable option to recast on yourself. its 5 energy so it will end up being 0 energy on reapplication also because it does not have the cap of spells costing a minimum of 1 energy you can more esyily use 2 or even 3 10 energy spells. basicly its a better version of devine spirit and if used with renewal it can be kept up perpetualy making it an excelent E management system. :) 124.190.3.146 03:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Too bad GoR+Devine sucks. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Renewel Spirit has its place. PvE (only place this can be used) loves spam healing like that. Too bad it also hates enchantments :\ - 72.152.58.154 03:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Meh... this skill is somewhat sub-par. Unless you had really junk monk skills on your bar (via limited unlocks or just plain sucking at monk), energy management isn't that huge a concern. I still want to try it with GoR or Healer's Boon and see how the mindless spamming goes, but I still think playing a good monk bar with signets etc for energy management will be more effective. -Auron 03:30, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Whoops, I just remembered the part where you can't cast on yourself. Never mind about me trying this out. -Auron 03:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Renewal spirit is soo does not suck. on a prot bar its redicuos. you are able to constantly cast spells and never run out of energy. in pvp the only problem is that you find yourself trying to out heal when your getting attacked and not running when you should but in PVE a prot bar with renewal prot is amazing. i have done alot of monking and used alot of builds and i have never found a better all porpose alternative.124.190.3.146 06:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Considering Prot needs the Divine Favor to heal things... I don't see any benefit other than having an increased duration, which you already have a decent duration with Divine Spirit. And that skill won't end prematurely due to your own actions. --Kale Ironfist 09:58, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Progression #It won't last for 22.5 seconds. #You can't get it at r0. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :The max level of Allegiance rank is 12. Why does the progression go on further? --Curse You 16:56, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I tryed to use the template. 22.5 was the number which match the rank 8 and 10 linearly. Vezz 17:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT)